I Think I'm Adorable
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Written for the Quartie Ficathon!  The prompt was "You think you're funny?" plus "I think I'm adorable."


**Written for this prompt from the Quinn/Artie Forum:**

_**"You think you're funny?" + "I think I'm adorable."**_

_**Texting fic!**_

Q: Where are you?

A: Why do you want to know?

Q: Um...because I do?

A: I'll never tell!

Q: That means you're either doing something unmentionable, or you're lying in your bed.

A: I repeat...I'll never tell!

Q: If you're texting me while you're doing...something, then STOP IT NOW!

A: ...? Mind? Meet gutter.

Q: Yours or mine?

A: Both, apparently. :P

Q: I repeat: Where are you?

A: Outside your window.

Q: Artie! You are not.

A: How do you know?

Q: Because I highly doubt you could be outside my window without letting me know?

A: Because I can't actually get to your window, because it's on the second floor?

Q: No, because you can't stand to be close to me without making your presence known.

A: Riiiight, that's it.

Q: You know it's true.

A: You think you're funny?

Q: I think I'm adorable. And you can't keep your hands off me. If you were outside, you'd be...inside right now, with your hands all over me.

A: Is there a texting face that means BLUSHING?

Q: :D

A: No, that's the gigantic super happy smile!

Q: I KNOW.

A: Oh.

Q: Wait...did you just say you were blushing?

A: Um...no...

Q: Yes you did!

A: Everything makes me blush! I see a butterfly...I blush. Cute puppy? I blush. Baby elephant? Blush.

Q: ...

A: It's true.

Q: You're weird.

A: And that's why the ladies go wild when I enter the room.

Q: Right...that's why the ladies go wild.

A: Hold up. The ladies go wild? Because I was just kidding.

Q: LOL, Artie.

A: ...totally wasn't kidding.

Q: And you think YOU'RE funny?

A: I think I'm adorable.

Q: I ALREADY SAID THAT.

A: Oh well. I AM adorable.

Q: Not as adorable as I am!

A: Prove it!

Q: Ok! I just might do that!

A: Bring it, woman! We can have an adorable-off.

Q: And who'll be the judge?

A: My fan club.

Q: You have a fan club? If so, they're totally biased.

A: My mom?

Q: Artie! Your mom is not judging our adorable-off!

A: Ok, fine. How about we judge each other?

Q: How does that work?

A: Ok, forget that. Wanna make out?

Q: ...is this Puck? Because I thought I was texting Artie.

A: These aren't the droids you're looking for.

Q: ...that makes no sense in this context.

A: That's because you didn't see my hand gesture.

Q: ...Did you...take something?

A: No, why?

Q: You still haven't told me where you are!

A: I'm at a party.

Q: ...Artie...

A: Fine. I'm lying in bed.

Q: That's too bad, because I was going to say I'd come over, but if you're in bed...

A: I'm not in bed. I'm frolicking delightedly!

Q: ...right. And you're sure you didn't take something?

A: 100% Artie here.

Q: Oooook.

A: Seriously though...I am lying in bed, and you are more than welcome to come join me.

Q: Ok, I'll be right over. Should I bring anything?

A: I'd love a pizza.

Q: It's 2:30 in the morning.

A: ...Oh. In that case...I'd love it if you forgot your pyjamas so you have to borrow mine.

Q: I'm already wearing some.

A: Oh. Well...could you bring...screw it. Bring yourself and nothing else. My bed awaits.

Q: Give me fifteen minutes.

A: I can't wait that long.

Q: Patience is a virtue, you know.

A: No...I mean I might be asleep by then.

Q: Good to know that I excite you so much that you want to fall asleep.

A: I'm tired!

Q: Fine, I won't come then.

A: I'm wide awake and as bushy tailed as a chipmunk!

Q: ...I'll be right over. Will you be hung over in the morning? Should I bring you something for that?

A: I haven't been drinking. My awesome is just showing through.

Q: ...you'd better cover it up then.

A: LOL!

Q: See you in 15?

A: Roger that, Captain!

Q: Captain Q, over and out.

A: I love it when you say things like that.

Q: I know.

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


End file.
